Unusual Date
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Sasuke mengacaukan rencana yang sudah dibuat Naruto, dan itu berimbas pada Naruto yang terpaksa menikmati hari liburnya sendiri karena 'kesibukan' Sasuke. Understand it: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Unusual Date**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Sensei 'kan? O.O *kicked*

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : romance lagi~

**Warning** : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **fic ringan yang –lagi-lagi– terinspirasi dari scene sebuah Drama Asia yang memang sedang saya senangi saat ini. Adegannya benar-benar romance, _and I really love romance!_ Seperti biasa, saya ulang _warning_ di atas, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Pemuda itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu, tapi ternyata yang ditunggunya sama sekali belum muncul. Sepasang mata birunya kembali menatap garang layar ponsel yang sejak tadi ada di genggamannya.

"Sialan si Teme itu! Memang dia pikir menunggu itu menyenangkan apa? Lihat saja nanti. Begitu dia datang, akan kubunuh!" geramnya disertai seringai setan.

Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar pemuda itu memandangnya aneh. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi, menumpahkan rasa kesal yang memenuhi dadanya.

_"Kau dimana, Dobe?"_ tanya suara datar diujung sambungan telepon yang baru saja tercipta.

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu, Teme brengsek!" umpat si pirang kesal bukan main.

_"Aku masih ada urusan disini, jadi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu."_

Dua pembuluh darah saling bersilangan di dahi Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang sudah mencak-mencak tidak karuan sejak tadi.

"_You, bastard!_ Aku sudah menunggumu sejak dua jam yang lalu, dan kau bilang dengan entengnya kalau kau tidak bisa datang?" tanyanya histeris, sama sekali tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang menatapnya seram.

_"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. Lagipula kau bisa jalan-jalan sendiri 'kan?"_

"Kau... Gah, brengsek!"

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Naruto segera memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dengan cepat, pemuda berusia delapanbelas tahun itu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan patung Hachiko, tempatnya menunggu lelaki yang sudah seenaknya membatalkan kencan mereka.

Demi Tuhan, pemuda pirang itu sudah merencanakan kemana saja ia akan menghabiskan hari Minggu ini dengan kekasih tercintanya. Tapi ternyata, rencana hanya rencana. Lelaki yang ditunggunya itu benar-benar melanggar ucapannya sendiri untuk menemani si pemuda pirang. Tunggu! Pemuda, kekasih, dan... lelaki?

Ya, mereka berbeda dari pasangan biasanya. Orang kebanyakan pasti menyebut hubungan mereka sebagai sesuatu yang tidak normal dan tidak layak. Keluarga mereka sendiri masih tidak merestui hubungan yang sudah berjalan selama setengah tahun itu.

"Padahal aku sudah merencanakan semuanya. Teme sialan~!" umpatnya sepanjang jalan.

Dering ponsel menghentikan langkahnya yang tak menentu. Tanpa membaca nama si penelepon, Naruto langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Apalagi, Teme? Jangan memperburuk mood-ku lebih dari ini!" bentaknya.

_"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuat mood-mu buruk, Dobe,"_ balas lelaki yang memulai hubungan telekomunikasi.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan ingin bertengkar denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

_"Dan aku juga tidak dalam keadaan ingin meladeni kata-kata penuh emosimu itu, Uzumaki Naruto."_

"Lalu kau mau apa mengubungiku, brengsek?" tanya Naruto ketus.

_"Hei, kau diperhatikan orang-orang karena menelpon dengan kata-kata seperti itu, idiot."_

Naruto menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati beberapa orang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan mata 'apa-dia-baik-baik-saja'. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melangkah.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli dengan mereka," ucap Naruto. "Aku mau ke Shibuya. Kalau aku sudah sampai disana, aku akan menghubungimu."

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu. Ia menutup ponselnya dan kembali melangkah dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana jeans yang dikenakannya.

**.**

Pemuda berkulit tan itu membenarkan letak topi oranye yang dipakainya. Walaupun sudah menutupi rambut pirangnya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak yakin berhasil menyamar dengan baik.

"Aku sudah sampai di Shibuya. Kau masih di kantor? Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Naruto dengan tangan sibuk memasang _handsfree_.

_"Ini hari Minggu, Dobe. Apa kau lupa?"_

"Ah, ya. Aku memang lupa."

Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Shibuya tengah dipadati anak muda seusianya. Tentu saja, ini 'kan hari Minggu. Dua kali sudah ia lupa hari apa ini. Sebelah tangannya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. _Handsfree_ sudah terpasang dengan baik di salah satu telinganya, jadi ia tak perlu menahan ponsel dengan tangannya untuk menelpon.

_"Kau mau kemana, Dobe?"_ tanya Sasuke, memecahkan kebuntuan Naruto.

"Umm.. Aku lapar. Apa kau tahu dimana kedai atau restoran yang menyediakan ramen di sekitar sini, Teme?"

_"Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu banyak makan makanan itu, Dobe."_

"Kau mau memberitahuku tidak? Kalau tidak, lebih baik kuputuskan saja sambungan teleponnya," ancam Naruto.

_"Baiklah, baiklah,"_ Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, pasrah pada keinginan kekasihnya yang kadang tidak bisa ditolak. "_Kau tinggal jalan dan belok kanan di tikungan kedua. Kau akan menemukan kedai ramen kecil disana."_

"Oh, oke."

Naruto mengikuti instruksi Sasuke dan ia memang menemukan sebuah kedai yang diapit kedai sushi dan takoyaki. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan kedai itu, dahinya berkerut.

"Apa ramen disini enak, Teme?" tanyanya.

_"Kau coba saja. Aku berani bertaruh kau akan menghabiskan lebih dari tiga mangkuk,"_ ucap Sasuke disertai seringainya.

"Benarkah? Baik, aku akan mencobanya! Kalau perkiraanmu salah, kau harus membelikanku jaket yang sudah kuincar sejak sebulan lalu itu ya. Aku mau makan dulu, nanti kuhubungi lagi."

**.**

Naruto masuk ke semua toko yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Acara makannya tadi sangat menyenangkan. Sesuai dengan perkiraan Sasuke, Naruto menghabiskan lebih dari tiga mangkuk ramen, atau lebih tepatnya pemuda beriris langit itu berhasil menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramen. Pemuda penuh semangat itu tidak mempedulikan beberapa siswi yang melemparkan senyum dan berbisik-bisik di belakangnya.

"Astaga, dia tampan sekali. Keren pula!" ucap seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang.

"Dia Uzumaki Naruto 'kan? Model remaja yang sedang naik daun itu?" balas temannya yang berambut merah muda.

"Aku ingin beli CD musik, kau tahu tempat yang bagus?" tanya Naruto.

"Di... di seberang sana ada toko CD yang cukup besar. Kau bisa kesana," jawab gadis berambut pirang itu dengan wajah memerah.

"Tunggu sebentar, Teme," ucap Naruto yang kemudian menolehkan kepala dan melepaskan _handsfree_ di telinganya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, nona?" tanyanya sopan, membuat beberapa gadis yang sejak tadi membicarakannya lumer. Oke, kata 'lumer' disini bukan 'lumer' dalam artian sebenarnya.

Melihat gadis di depannya diam saja dan tidak memberikan reaksi –selain wajah yang memerah–, Naruto kembali memasang _handsfree-_nya.

"Maaf, Teme, ada sedikit masalah tadi. Bisa kau ulangi dimana letak toko itu?" tanya Naruto lagi sembari melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toko aksesoris ponsel yang dimasukinya.

"Kukira tadi dia bicara denganku..." ucap gadis tadi dengan wajah setengah menunduk.

**.**

Naruto menyeka keringatnya dengan saputangan yang selalu ada di sakunya. Siang ini benar-benar panas, dan ia baru menyadari kalau suhu di Jepang akhir-akhir ini ternyata bertambah tinggi.

"Aku ingin eskrim. Kedai eskrim ada dimana, Teme?" tanyanya dengan sebelah tangan mengipasi wajahnya.

_"Kulitmu bisa makin kecoklatan kalau panas-panasan begitu, Dobe. Setidaknya berteduhlah,"_ komentar Sasuke.

"Kalau kau ingin aku berteduh, cepat beritahu aku letak kedai eskrim, Teme."

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya. Dia sadar kalau Naruto lebih muda darinya, tapi kenapa sikap pemuda itu seperti 'jauh' lebih muda darinya?

_"Pergi ke ujung jalan, di sebelah kiri kau akan melihat replika eksrim raksasa."_

"Aku segera kesana!" seru Naruto yang langsung berlari menembus keramaian.

Mata birunya langsung berbinar begitu menemukan replika eskrim super besar yang sengaja diletakkan di depan toko untuk menarik perhatian.

"Sepertinya aku ingin memakan yang ini saja," ucapnya, dibalas tawa pelan Sasuke diujung telepon.

Setelah duduk dan memesan, pemuda itu melepaskan topinya dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan menyisirnya menggunakan jemari tangan. Tindakan itu membuat beberapa gadis belia yang sedang menikmati eskrim mereka menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan 'andai-dia-jadi-pacarku'.

_"Hentikan tindakan bodohmu itu, Dobe!"_ ucap Sasuke tanpa bisa mengendalikan nada kesal yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Tindakan bodoh? Memang aku melakukan apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto polos.

_"Tidak, lupakan."_

"Ah, pesananku datang. Terimakasih," ucap Naruto kepada _waiter_ yang mengantar eskrimnya. "Tapi aku tidak memesan _cake_ ini," tutur Naruto dengan telunjuk mengarah pada tiramisu yang disajikan di mejanya.

"Oh, ini adalah cake khusus dari toko kami. Anda tidak perlu membayar untuk ini," ucap si _waiter_ sopan.

"Ini semacam _sample_ ya? Terimakasih kalau begitu," Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Sesaat setelah _waiter_ itu pergi, Naruto mulai melahap eskrim dan cake-nya dengan semangat.

"Ini benar-benar enak. Teme~" ungkapnya riang. "Kau rugi tidak bisa ikut kesini dan mencicipinya.."

_"Aku tidak akan merasa rugi, Dobe. Kalaupun aku ada disana, aku tidak akan memesan eskrim. Segelas cappuccino sudah cukup untukku."_

"Kau 'kan memang tidak menyukai makanan manis, Teme," Naruto mencibir.

**.**

Acara makan eskrim yang seharusnya berakhir sama menyenangkannya seperti acara makan ramen langsung berubah menyebalkan ketika seorang wartawan lokal menghampiri meja Uzumaki muda itu dan mulai melakukan wawancara. Walaupun Naruto sudah menolaknya dengan sopan, tapi wartawan itu terus memaksanya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

Dan kesabaran pemuda pirang itu habis ketika wartawan –yang baru diketahuinya– bernama Karin mempermasalahkan status hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Asal tahu saja, seorang Uzumaki Naruto sangat-tidak-menyukai orang-orang yang sok tahu dan sok ikut campur mengenai urusan pribadinya. Pemuda itu langsung melangkah meninggalkan toko beserta sang wartawan.

"Kenapa Anda selalu tidak mau berkomentar tentang pendapat orang-orang mengenai hubungan Anda dengan pengusaha muda itu?" tanya Karin yang ternyata mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Saya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang berkaitan dengan urusan pribadi saya, maaf," balas Naruto, berusaha untuk tetap sopan.

"Tapi tindakan Anda ini membuat semua orang penasaran dan menduga-duga hubungan apa yang sebenarnya dijalani Anda dan Uchiha-san saat ini. Saya juga mendengar bahwa keluarga kalian tidak merestui hubungan kalian sampai saat ini. Apa itu benar?"

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, terus memberi jarak dengan Karin. Pemuda itu mendengus sinis. Dia baru sadar kalau ternyata wartawan itu sejak awal memang sudah mengajukan pertanyaan yang memang menjurus pada hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Bisakah Anda memberikan sedikit konfirmasi, Uzumaki-san?"

"Saya sudah bilang, saya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan apapun."

"Tapi Anda sudah membuat semua penggemar Anda penasaran. Apa Anda bahkan tidak ingin sekedar meminta maaf pada penggemar Anda yang merasa kecewa karena idolanya menjalin hubungan 'tak biasa' dan membeberkannya di depan publik?"

Satu pertanyaan panjang itu berhasil menghentikan langkah tergesa Naruto. Remaja itu mendelik tajam pada sang penanya yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Baru kali ini Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu ramah dan sopan menatap seseorang dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu.

"Harus berapa kali kuulangi kalau aku tidak akan menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, nona?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin yang sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat.

"Ta-tapi, se-setidaknya Anda harus memberikan pendapat Anda," balas Karin yang mulai gentar.

"Kami tidak perlu memberikan pendapat atau konfirmasi apapun dan pada siapapun."

Suara datar dan dingin itu sukses membuat dua orang yang sedang saling berhadapan itu menolehkan kepala. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu langsung membulat, tidak percaya dengan siapa yang kini ada diantara mereka.

"Kalian, para wartawan, yang membocorkan hubungan kami ke ruang publik. Jadi, kalau ada yang bertanya mengenai hal ini, seharusnya kalianlah yang menjawabnya. Maaf, kami masih ada keperluan lain," ucap Sasuke yang langsung meraih tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya melangkah pergi.

**.**

Naruto duduk di atas rumput dari taman mungil, yang ditemukannya secara tidak sengaja, dan menarik nafas panjang. _Mood_-nya yang sudah membaik kembali _drop_ siang ini gara-gara wartawan keras kepala tadi. Iris langitnya kemudian mengarah pada lelaki yang mengenakan _T-shirt_ santai dan celana _jeans_ yang duduk di sampingnya. Di sebelah bahu pemuda itu bertengger sebuah jaket berwarna _raven_.

"Kau tadi menguping dimana, Teme?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

"Menguping? Tadi kau belum memutuskan sambungan telepon, dan wartawan itu bertanya dengan suara yang cukup keras, jadi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Aku sama sekali tidak menguping, Dobe," sergah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, sejak kapan kau ada di Shibuya? Tidak mungkin 'kan, kau yang tadinya ada di kantor bisa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku seperti tadi?"

Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya. Ternyata kekasihnya benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaannya seharian ini. Apakah ia terlalu sukses menyamar ketika menguntit kekasihnya sendiri, atau tingkat kepekaan kekasihnya itu memang rendah sehingga tidak sadar kalau ia mengikutinya sejak pemuda itu pergi dari patung Hachiko?

"Kau percaya kalau aku ada di kantor seharian ini, Dobe?" tanyanya.

"Ten–tentu saja. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak bisa menemaniku karena ada urusan di kantor," jawab Naruto.

"Memangnya aku bilang kalau aku ada di kantor, hn?"

Kedua alis pemuda pirang itu bertaut. Naruto kembali mengingat kata-kata Sasuke pagi tadi.

_**"Aku masih ada urusan disini, jadi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu."**_

"Kalau aku ada di kantor, aku tidak mungkin menegurmu yang diperhatikan orang-orang karena menelpon dengan kata-kata tidak sopan 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ta—tapi tadi kau bilang kantor sedang ramai, Teme," ucap Naruto.

"Apa aku mengucapkan kata 'kantor', Dobe?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

_**"Aku sudah sampai di Shibuya. Kau masih di kantor? Kenapa ramai sekali?"**_

_** "Ini hari Minggu, Dobe. Apa kau lupa?"**_

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau ada di kantor," desis Naruto, membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Kalau aku ada di kantor, mana mungkin aku bisa memberikan denah kedai ramen tanpa tahu dimana posisimu," ujarnya. "Kalau aku ada di kantor, aku tidak mungkin merasa risih dengan tatapan semua gadis di toko aksesoris yang kau masuki dan berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa melihat salah satu gadis salah paham dengan mengira kau berbicara dengannya," paparnya kemudian.

Naruto mulai mengingat kembali semua hal yang dilakukannya hari ini di Shibuya.

"Kalau aku ada di kantor, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau sedang memanggang tubuhmu di bawah sinar matahari dan kemudian aku mengutuk tindakan 'membereskan rambut'mu yang sudah membuat gadis-gadis itu memperhatikanmu?"

"Teme, kau…"

"Kalau aku ada di kantor, kau tidak akan mendapatkan _cake_ tiramisu yang hanya bisa kau nikmati jika memesannya secara khusus. Dan yang terpenting, jika aku ada di kantor, aku tidak akan muncul secara ajaib seperti tadi."

"_You're a stalker!_"

"_Yes, I am—todays only._"

"Jadi sebenarnya kau sudah datang ketika aku menunggumu di samping patung Hachiko?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Dan kau berjalan di belakangku, lalu secara diam-diam mengikuti semua kegiatanku di Shibuya hari ini, begitu?"

"Hn."

"Kau sudah merencanakan semua ini?"

"Hn."

"_Bastard!_" seru Naruto yang langsung menerjang Sasuke dan mencengkram kerah baju kekasihnya.

Sasuke sendiri hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kekasihnya dan sama sekali tidak berusaha mempertahankan posisi duduknya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi terlentang—dengan Naruto di atasnya. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap lurus replika langit yang ada di hadapannya; sepasang mata biru yang selalu memenjaranya dengan sempurna.

"Kau marah, hn?" tanyanya singkat.

"Tentu saja aku marah, Teme! Tadi pagi aku sudah menunggumu selama dua jam, dan kau membatalkan kencan ini secara sepihak. Sekarang, dengan santainya kau mengaku kalau kau sudah merencanakan untuk mengikutiku seharian ini. Bagaimana aku tidak marah, hah?" geram Naruto.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang mengikutimu," balas Sasuke santai.

"Kau memang brengsek!" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh lelaki di bawahnya.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi wujud kekesalan sang kekasih. Naruto menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap iris _onyx_ yang selalu disukainya dengan dahi berkerut. Sasuke menaikkan alis.

"Kenapa, Dobe?" Naruto memandang lurus iris sang kekasih, wajah tan-nya menampakkan raut datar.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau sudah mengerjai sekaligus mengikutiku seharian ini," tuturnya. Sasuke mendengus. Apa semua fakta yang sudah ia beberkan di awal tadi masih belum bisa menyadarkan pemuda pirang ini? Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai tampak menghiasi wajah sang Uchiha.

"Aku punya satu bukti yang akan memperkuat kata-kataku sebelumnya bahwa aku 'memang' mengikutimu seharian ini," ungkapnya.

"Oh ya? Apa?" tanya Naruto, sedikit memiringkan wajah karena bingung.

"Ini."

Dan dalam satu gerakan yang dibantu dengan sebelah tangan untuk mendekatkan wajah karamel sang kekasih, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir si pemuda pirang. Mata beriris biru itu melebar mendapatkan 'serangan tak terduga' dari si Uchiha bungsu. Tangannya yang masih mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke menahan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang sepertinya berusaha untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bagaimanapun juga mereka ada di tempat umum, dan Naruto tahu kalau ia harus bisa menahan diri.

Merasakan perlawanan yang diberikan sang kekasih, Sasuke segera memutar otak. Sebelah tangannya masih bertahan di belakang kepala Naruto, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain mulai terangkat dari posisinya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menyentuh tengkuk sang Uzunaki dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. Dan dua jari itu mulai bergerak turun menyusuri tulang belakang kekasihnya.

Naruto dapat merasakan jari Sasuke yang mulai menggodanya. Pemuda itu membuka mulut untuk memprotes, namun ia segera mengutuk tindakan yang diambilnya ketika lidah Sasuke berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan apa yang dirasakan Naruto selanjutnya sukses membuat kedua matanya membulat.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya ketika tahu bahwa Naruto sudah menyadari 'bukti' yang diberikannya.

"_Cappuccino_ …" bisik Naruto. "Mulutmu beraroma _cappuccino_," lanjutnya, masih berbisik.

_**"Aku tidak akan merasa rugi, Dobe. Kalaupun aku ada disana, aku tidak akan memesan eskrim. Segelas**__** cappuccino sudah cukup untukku."**_

"Kau memang brengseeeeekk!"

Tawa Sasuke terdengar diantara kata-kata 'Brengsek' yang terus dirapalkan lawan bicaranya. Dan teriakan keras yang berasal dari sang model remaja tadi menjadi indikasi bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sudah berhasil memberikan 'bukti' yang ternyata benar-benar tak bisa disangkal Uzumaki Naruto.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes: **oke, oke, saya harus mengakui kalau _ending_-nya memang gaje *ditimpuk*. Ada yang bersedia jadi tutor saya untuk pembuatan _ending_? Saya benar-benar tidak berbakat membuat bagian ini sepertinya *drop*. Saya juga minta maaf karena saya sudah _hiatus_ lebih dari satu bulan. Maafkan sayaaa~ DX

Fic ini berdasarkan salah satu episode drama Korea _He's Beautiful_. Ada yang ingat episode itu? Saya suka, karena di episode itu Shin Woo a.k.a Yong Hwa _looked so handsome!_ Aish, _inner fansgirl_ saya kumat lagi XP Oke, saya tidak mau memperpanjang bagian ini, jadi... ayo tinggalkan _review_ untuk saya~ ^^


End file.
